fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sending A Message
This is the thirty-second Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- Both teams were sleeping peacefully until a loud, screeching alarms sounded in both of the sleeping quarters the remaining contestants were staying in. Shorty literally kicked the door open in his anger at being woken up so rudely. “Chris!!!” he cried, “This had better be important or I’m gonna make you wish you chose another job!!” Spike grinned inwardly as he set up that little wake up call himself knowing Chris had nothing to do with it at all. He then chuckled aloud and replied, “Relax Shorty, I’m sure Chris had a perfectly good reason.” Cera groaned as she stepped outside. “It’s still too early for this kind of thing.” She commented with a sigh. Littlefoot was far too depressed about Ali voting herself off to really care about anything. Chomper was upset at seeing Littlefoot so miserable, but knew that there wasn’t anything the young sharptooth could do. But before anyone could make another comment about the way they were awakened, Chris stepped into view and looked like he’d had a really rough night. And the sight of Chris made both Cera and Shorty smile. However Chris had something to say and this news was grave. “Listen campers, we’ve got a serious problem.” Chris then pulled a videotape out of his pocket and placed it in a conveniently placed VCR player. As the video began to play it was clear to everyone that something was wrong…a voice could be heard screaming as if in pain, followed by the acute sound of several hatchlings crying. Everyone was shocked to see as the footage went on, that their families were all being shackled and placed in chains. Worst yet was the sight of armed military guards watching everything happen. Ruby then cried out, “What is happening back home?!” Chris sighed as he spoke, “Well it seems that after that whole illegal time traveling bit I pulled along with you guys actually breaking into the jail…the government has decided to enslave everyone back in your time….to stop anything like that from happening again.” Cera had a look of raw, deadly rage on her face as she replied, “So they just take our families away like that?!!” Chris however smiled again as he gave some more bad news, “But there is something you should all know…someone you know is being scheduled for execution later today.” He then laughed as he said, “Bet you can’t guess who!” Littlefoot then chose to speak up as he retorted, “Oh we will find out Chris…and if you’re behind this then you’re the one we’re all going to come after when we get back!” Petrie then asked, “So we going home?” Spike looked at Petrie with an obvious glare and said, “Yes Petrie, we’re going back…as soon as someone starts up the time machine!” Then using his left front paw Spike pointed to one of the few remaining interns. “You. You start the time machine.” The intern was hesitant to touch the machine, but knew he had to. He reached out and turned the knob that started the time travel device, and sighed as he stepped back with no bodily harm done. But just as he turned to say something a giant lobster claw reached through the time machine and pulled the intern through with the door closing behind him. “I never get tired of seeing that.” Commented Spike with a sinister smile. Chomper was a little freaked out by Spikes behavior but set his feelings aside as he stepped up to the machine first and said, “For our families, we’re going to make this right!” As Chomper stepped through Cera was next as she gave a war cry and charged through the portal. Spike followed Ceras’ lead and ran through wanting to figure out what the problem was. Everyone else followed with Littlefoot bringing up the end of the line. Just before Littlefoot stepped through he gave Chris a death glare as he finally stepped through. Chris gave a sigh of relief as the children were now gone. He then turned and watched the last few seconds of video that showed a lone figure fighting, the guards around him before being hit with a tranquilizer dart and falling to the ground asleep. “HA!” Cried Chris “Can you believe most of that was just Photoshop, and some old war movie footage!” As the two groups of children stepped out of the time machine one, after the other they were all shocked indeed to see that most of the valley seemed fine. There were dinosaurs milling about, some talking, some sleeping, and others eating rather peacefully. Cera gave an ear splitting scream as she cursed Chris’ name over and over again. Littlefoot feeling a bit more productive rushed forward and asked the nearest dino what was going around the valley. It just so happened that the dinosaur Littlefoot spoke to was a swimmer. “Well dear, only a few humans showed up about a day ago, and they did round up quite a few of your families, but they also said, that they are being given VIP treatment. Whatever that means.” The other contestants were standing behind Littlefoot listening to the swimmer speak and were still rather suspicious about what Chris had shown and spoke to them about. The group continued walking through the valley seeing other dinosaurs seemingly at peace. It was then that Chomper picked up a scent with his sniffer. “It smells like my uncle Red Claw! He’s that way!” he said pointing towards the Thundering Falls. As the group arrived at the falls, they could see their families all gathered towards the edge of the pool at the base of the falls and they all seemed to be focused on something at the center of the falls. Littlefoot called out to his grandparents and as they turned around they embraced each other along with the rest of the families present. After a few moments of silence and nuzzling one another Petrie spoke up. “What going on, why you not in chains?” Petrie’s mother answered her son. “We were told by Chris that we were supposed to be here today to see you.” The gang was rather surprised but they all looked to one another as they all shouted “CHRIS!!!!” And as if on cue the host arrived via helicopter with a loudspeaker. “Hello TDV Contestants and family members.” Cera was literally red with rage as she shouted up, “CHRIS YOU FOOL!! When I get my paws on you why I’ll-“ Cera didn’t finish her sentence however as Chris continued talking. “Yeah…remember when I told you someone was going to be executed…yeah what I meant to say was EVERYONE will be executed…if you can’t beat this challenge.” Chomper, Shorty, and Cera all shouted “BRING IT ON!!!” “Oh and by the way, I want you all to know, that I had a special helper with this special challenge.” Spikes eyes widened in fear as he thought for a moment. ‘Chris can’t mean me…I didn’t have any part in this challenge!” The figure Chris mentioned then jumped out of the cargo compartment of the helicopter and flapped his wings. He smiled as he lowered himself down enough for everyone to see his face, and the answer shocked almost everyone. “Pterano?!?” cried Petrie in shock and horror. He smiled sheepishly as he tried to explain. “Please everyone try to understand….I just got bored.” “Why does that NOT surprise me.” Commented Topsy with a frown. “Pterano is always the one making trouble around here!” he said to the others present. Littlefoot then asked, “Well what’s the challenge?” Chris laughed as he answered. “All you guys have to do…is catch and kill Pterano.” Pterano’s eyes widened as he turned to Chris and shouted “WHAT?!? THAT WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL!” Chris replied with simple analogy, “I don’t make deals…I only get ratings!” The older flyer scowled at Chris right before a rock zoomed past his head. He looked down to see Chomper grabbing another rock and throwing it in his direction. Pterano dodged the second rock and the asked, “Seriously?! You’re really going to try and kill me!? After all I’ve done to be a better flyer??” Chomper grinned coldly as he replied “Better you than our parents!” Chris laughed as he said through the loud speaker, “Now that’s what I call cold blooded!” Pterano then got an idea and landed inside Chris’ helicopter grabbing the host of the show and pulling him free of the pilots’ chair and dragging him through the air down to the ground. As Pterano landed he grinned in triumph. “Here’s the one you all really want. He put me up to it, I swear!” Chris grinned weakly as he stared up at the adults of the remaining contestants and said, “Uhhh..heh…it’s just a show you guys, I wasn’t going to harm anyone I promise…b-besides it could mess with my future!” “Too bad!” Shouted Cera “Mess with our families and we mess with you!” Uttered Shorty. “I told you if you had anything to do with this Chris you’d pay!” commented Littlefoot with that same death glare that he’d given Chris before coming home. Chris was becoming nervous and he tried to back up but couldn’t as he bumped into Topsys’ nose horn. Chris couldn’t deny that he was in a bad spot, but he pulled a small hand held device from his pocket and smiled brightly. “What is that?” asked Littlefoot’s grandfather with concern, not sure what it would do. “This is my ticket out of this mess. See by pushing this red button right here kind of like THIS-“ As Chris’ finger laid on the button a flash of white light surrounded those present at the watering hole. Everyone blinked to try and clear his or her vision from the blinding white light, and for a moment no one knew where they were. But as their eyesight cleared from the flash, both groups of remaining contestants were standing across from each other with their families in the TDV2 studio lot when Ruby finally asked,“Did anyone see anything happen?” Cera, Petrie, Tricia and Chomper sighed as they looked to the sky and could see the bright circle setting. “I guess the day is over…but I don’t remember doing any challenges. So how do we decide who leaves the game.” “You don’t.” commented Red Claw as he stepped forward. “Oh then who does uncle?” asked Chomper politely. “That would be me!” said Topsy with a stern authority in his voice. Both Cera and Tricia looked at each other knowing what was coming next. “You two are coming home with us right now!” he said with a scowl. Cera began to protest. “But daddy, we haven’t won the contest yet! Wouldn’t you like to see one of your daughters win this thing?!” Topsy sighed aloud as he spoke. “Normally yes, but something about this game just isn’t right…almost like someone is cheating and trying to hurt you young ones on purpose. And I for one won’t stand for my daughters to be hurt by anyone!” Cera continued to sulk as she stepped over towards her father, Tricia however giggled and jumped around indicating she wanted to play this game some more. Topsy looked to Cera, and back to Tricia and replied, “Oh fine! Cera you stay, while I take your sister home. Come along Tricia.” Cera stepped forward as Tricia began to cry. Cera nuzzled her little sister and tried to calm her down. “Don’t worry Tricia your big sister will win this game just like all threehorns are supposed to!” That caught Tricia’s attention as she looked up at her sister and giggled. Cera then put Tricia on the ground and she scampered over to Topsy and giggled as she nuzzled her fathers’ leg. Pterano then stepped up and looked around for a moment before asking, “How did we get here still seems like a very important question.” Chris then stepped out onto the lot and laughed. “Sorry Pterano but the time for this show is up! Try asking that again when you’re in the future.” He then pressed a button on the remote control watch on his wrist and Pterano, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck along with all the other family members disappeared in a flash of light begin taken back to the Great Valley. “Seriously Chris…what happened today?! Did we do a stupid challenge or not?!” asked Chomper with a snarl. Chris laughed harder as he walked away and said, “Just get some sleep cause tomorrow is gonna be more fun than you can bite at!” CC Chomper: Oh…I know Chris did something to our memory today. And when I find out what…he’s gonna get it! Littlefoot: I don’t know what happened in today’s challenge, but I’m sure it wasn’t as much fun with whatever Chris threw at us. Cera: AAAAHHHH!!! I know Chris is behind this! AND I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR GETTING MY LITTLE SISTER KICKED OFF!!! Ruby: Whatever happened today we may not remember like we want to remember. Spike: Man Chris is smarter than even I give him credit for…I’ll have to pay him a visit. Rhett: I’m not sure what happened…actually…I’m kinda hungry. I wonder if there’s any food around here. Myra: (Snaps her jaws) I don’t even care about winning now, I just want to get Chris back for getting Tricia kicked off. She was the cute one in that group! Petrie: Me no see why Tricia have to go. She having fun, what wrong with that? Shorty: Pfft. Like I care who gets kicked off…I’m still gonna win this game! Chris was sitting in his executive chair with a two way time television. “Yeah…can you believe it worked so well! I mean all I had to do was go back in time, tell Cera’s dad that we were going to be putting his dear little girls in danger and he completely flips out!” he then laughed as he continued. “And then I paid them all off…with what you ask, well that’s easy…With their entire weight of their favorite food…and I’m talking the WHOLE valley, both plant eaters and meat eaters…and boy am I glad I’m not getting the bill on that one!” Chris then yelped in pain, as he turned around he could see Cera, with her anger rather prominent on her face. She then said, “Chris….you are going to have a bruise on every part of your body when I’m done with you!” She then charged. Chris’ screams could be heard throughout the TDV lot set… CC Spike: See you all next time on Total Drama Valley! Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes